<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is a feeling by luckycharmz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369123">home is a feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz'>luckycharmz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love, light and london [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Blind Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>childhood memories are brought up and new ones are made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love, light and london [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is a feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hellloooo, another installment! once again, sorry for the delay but i only ever want to put my best work forward. and ideas aren’t always easy when i want them to be as realistic as possible when portraying a blind character. </p><p>as always, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The airport is rather busy at this time  but thankfully their seating area isn’t. Seeing as their flight is to leave in an hour and a half they make themselves comfortable by the boarding gate. The view of the night sky letting the stars glint ever so brightly through the large panel windows. It’s soothing really with the hustle and bustle New York always has to offer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t bite, Alexander.” Magnus speaks up, he can see Alec fidgeting with himself, shifting away from Magnus from where they’re seated next to each other. “Well, not unless <em>asked</em>, darling.” He adds and the tone isn’t lost on Alec as a toothy grin spreads his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no filter, do you?” Alec asks, reaching to his side to fish out a pack of gum from his bag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm...” Magnus makes a humming noise and they know it’s sarcasm. The both of them are more than aware of the answer and in the little time they’ve spent together, Alec has realized anyways. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gum?” He offers after putting one in his own mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that your subtle way of saying my breath smells?” His face scrunching up as he moves closer, their shoulders and thighs now touching. He takes a piece anyways.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Obviously</em>.” Alec snorts before pulling his phone out of his pocket to busy himself as Magnus’ own begins to ring. He excuses himself and steps aside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A while later Magnus is back, this time opting to lay his head in Alec’s lap, his knees spread on the row of seats in front and ankles crossed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh- there’s this <em>guy</em> I’m here with actually. I’m sure if he saw.. you know, he wouldn’t be impressed,” Alec feigns sputtering, his left arm resting along the top of the seat beside him now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I could move.” Magnus lifts his head, ready to sit up when Alec’s hand comes to lay on his chest abruptly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was joking.” He mumbles, his voice shy and his cheeks start to taint pink. Something Magnus has seen a few times now and has come to love already.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So was <em>I.</em>” He grabs a book from his bag easily and opens it up. “Can I read to you?” He chances, looking up at Alec and the second he sees that beautiful smile spread his face, he’s got his answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He begins to read aloud, enough for the two of them to hear but not bother anyone else around. At one point he starts to feel Alec’s hand running through his hair, the pads of his fingers massaging his scalp too. From there on he reads with a stupid grin on his face, his voice light and airy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time flies smoothly and then Alec’s laughing as Magnus’ voice changes to fit the character he’s reading, “I’d like to hope he <em>seriously</em> doesn’t sound like that in real life,” he teases, scratching the bottom of his nose to come down from his fit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurtful words, Mr. Lightwood. I’ll remember that the next time I <em>don’t</em> read to you,” he huffs and moves to sit. The smile on his face never faltering as he shifts his legs up and turns toward Alec. “Anyways, you seemed to be enjoying it given the way you were smiling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well- it’s nice,” he shifts his gaze downwards, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “I was always a book nerd, so after I lost my sight.. Isabelle made it a habit to read to me as much as she could. Even when I visit, she always does. So-- you <em>offering</em>, it felt nice.” He explains, his shoulders visibly relaxing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, if I get a free head massage out of it I can always continue, darling.” He lightens the moment up and he’s glad he does because Alec’s bright smile makes an appearance once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got used to doing the same to Iz.. and if I didn’t, she’d <em>make me</em>.” He turns his gaze back up at Magnus, “I had a hard time adjusting to not being able to read. I always had a book in my hand wherever Ma used to take us and then I just. <em>Didn’t</em>,” he pauses, “Iz and Jace were good at helping from the start though, they both started learning and teaching me braille. They’d come with me to all the classes and we’d all pass the tests and be happy for each other. It was like nothing changed.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re all very lucky to have each other.” Magnus whispers, his head tilted as he takes in Alec’s face. How soft and happy he looks as he speaks of his family, “that’s the support system everyone dreams of,” he opens his mouth, Alec undoubtedly hearing his breathing change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope to be a part of it too,” he then adds because he realizes he has nothing to hide. He wants this<em>—Alec</em>. He wants an <em>us</em> and there’s nothing holding him back. So he places a gentle hand on Alec’s cheek and leans forward, ready to speak when-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Flight 314 to London, United Kingdom is set to board. Please make your way now, thank you.” The lady on the intercom speaks clearly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus is just about to move when Alec’s hand slips around his wrist to keep him from just that, “you were saying,” Alec whispers, inching impossibly closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus’ breath hitches, the sight of Alec so close does things to him, each touch- <em>does something</em>. Sparks ignite and fly, if he looks hard enough he could probably see them too, “what do you say, pretty boy? For me to be a part of it,” his other hand wrapping around his neck as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yes,</em>” he whispers, so easily that if his eyes water neither of them says a thing. They lean in together with smiles as they kiss and this one <em>burns</em> in all the right ways. It’s slow and languid yet it’s hot and heavy, sucking of soft lips and warms tongues mingling until they’re both out of breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m all for this but I’d rather not miss our flight.” He leans in for another chaste kiss before they both move to stand. With wet, reddened lips and flushed faces they grab their bags and make their way to board. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once seated and told to fasten their seatbelts for take off, Alec’s fidgeting begins again. Without thinking twice Magnus intertwines their hand and moves it to his lap easily, having moved the arm rest up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Scared, are we?” Magus teases, squeezes his hand nonetheless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Flying solo isn’t the best, all things considered. I guess I’m waiting for some passenger to be a dick until I tell them I’m blind and they take pity,” his thumb running over Magnus’ ring, “I mean, what’s the difficulty in being nice even if I wasn’t blind?” He wonders, without a trace of sadness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We may never know, Alexander. <em>But</em>, I can assure you your passenger this time rather likes you,” he leans into his ear to whisper, “he told me himself how handsome he thinks you are.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, is that right? Well, maybe I can take him home.” He plays along, both wearing matching smirks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, is that all it takes? For some man to say you’re beautiful and you’re all in?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec doesn’t miss a beat when he says, “if it’s the right man, then, yes,” which turns the smile on Magnus’ face to something baffling, stunned really. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swallows the lump in his throat before speaking up, “how is it that you continue to amaze me?” The look in Magnus’ eyes oozing lust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s one of my many wonders, what can I say?” He jokes, his free hand cupping Magnus’ cheek as he leans forward to rest their foreheads together and then they’re off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">They may be headed home but in this moment both men start to believe home isn’t necessarily a place. </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh the moments London will bring.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you to all for reading and for those of you who always comment. if you’ve got any ideas or things you’d like to see between them, please let me know! im always open to incorporating your wishes too!! </p><p>much love ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>